Hate Be Love
by choirafa
Summary: Kyuhyun adalah seorang namja yang banyak disukai oleh banyak yeoja di Seoul Generation High School. Tetapi, beda dengan Seohyun, ia sangat membenci Kyuhyun, karena ia mengira kalau Kyuhyun itu adalah namja yang sangat sombong dan tukang pamer. Lama kelamaan, Kyuhyun penasaran dengan Seohyun, tetapi rasa penasaran itu di cegah oleh Tiffany. Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya? Check it out.
1. Pertemuan

Kyuhyun adalah anak paling tenar karena ketampanan dan kepintarannya, banyak gadis-gadis di Seoul Generation High School dimana Kyuhyun bersekolah. Tetapi beda dengan Seohyun, ia sangat membenci Kyuhyun karena ia berpikir makin lama Kyuhyun terlihat sangat sombong, begitupun sebaliknya, Kyuhyun tidak tahu kalau Seohyun sangat membecinya, karena Kyuhyun juga berpikir kalau semua gadis tidak akan ada yang membencinya.

_Bruuk!_ Tak sengaja Seohyun menabrak Tiffany, gadis yang menyukai Kyuhyun tetapi ia sangat sombong dan licik.

"Heh, kalo jalan pake mata dong, liat nih buku gue jadi berantakan semua, beresin!" bentak Tiffany.

"_Mianhae _Fany _Eonnie_!" kata Seohyun yang langsung membereskan barang-barang Tiffany.

Seohyun tersentak kaget saat ada seseorang yang membantunya membereskan buku Tiffany yang terjatuh, dan ia seorang _namja_.

"Kyuhyun?" kata Seohyun sangat kaget.

"Iya, mari ku bantu" kata Kyuhyun berniat baik, tetapi Seohyun malah menghalangi tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak perlu bantuanmu, silahkan pergi tinggalkan aku!" kata Seohyun sinis.

"Benar nih?" kata Kyuhyun tak yakin.

"Iya, sana pergi!" usir Seohyun kasar.

"Sombong sekali, dasar _yeoja_!" kata Kyuhyun sinis yang langsung meninggalkan Seohyun tanpa peduli apa-apa.

Seohyun langsung memberikan buku Tiffany, tetapi Tiffany sangat bahagia melihat Seohyun membentak Kyuhyun, artinya saingannya di Seoul Generation High School sudah berkurang walaupun hanya 1 orang.

"_Gomawo_" kata Tiffany yang langsung meninggalkan Seohyun yang sedang tersenyum manis.

Seohyun langsung pergi ke kantin untuk membeli minuman, karena hari ini sangat melelahkan.

Seohyun duduk di meja makan kantin untuk menyantap _Strawberry Milk_. Kyuhyun kebingungan mencari tempat duduk untuk menikmati Kimchi yang barusan ia beli. Banyak _yeoja_ yang menawarkan untuk duduk bersamanya, matanya terhenti saat melihat Seohyun yang sedang duduk sendirian sambil menikmati minuman dan di terpa angin kecil, Kyuhyun menghampiri Seohyun untuk duduk bersamanya.

"Apakah tempat ini kosong?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Iya, silahkan duduk!" jawab Seohyun yang sedang memainkan ponselnya tanpa melihat Kyuhyun.

"Oh, _gomawo chingu_, kita bertemu lagi!" kata Kyuhyun sambil membenarkan sumpitnya.

"Bertemu lagi?" Seohyun langsung melirik ke arah _namja_ di sebelahnya.

"_Ne_" jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"_Mian_ aku harus kembali ke kelas, tidak ada waktu untuk makan bersamamu!" kata Seohyun kasar yang langsung meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sangat bingung, ia belum pernah membuat salah apa-apa terhadap Seohyun, tetapi Seohyun bisa sekasar itu dengannya, Kyuhyun menundukkan kepala dan mempunyai niat untuk tidak berkomunikasi dengan _yeoja_ pemarah itu.

_Lagi-lagi bertemu dengan namja sombong itu, tidak tahu kenapa aku sangat membencinya, dari hatinya, mukanya, matanya, rambutnya, hidungnya, bahkan auranya aku sangat membencinya. Kenapa banyak yeoja yang sangat mengaguminya? Padahal dia adalah namja yang sombong, mata keranjang, dan berpura-pura baik di depan yeoja! Huh menyebalkan!_, batin Seohyun marah-marah sendiri.

"Seo, Seo, kenapa wajahmu seperti keroro?" tanya Yoona, sahabatnya.

"Huh kamu, mengejutkan ku saja!" kata Seohyun sedikit kesal.

"Lagian kamu marah-marah sendiri sih, memang ada apa?" tanya Yoona bingung.

"_Gwaenchana_, kita kekelas saja yuk, keburu _namja evil_ itu datang!" kata Seohyun menarik tangannya Yoona, Yoona semakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu.

"Mwo? _Namja Evil_? Siapa?" tanya Yoona bingung.

"Cho Kyuhyun, _namja _ yang paling t-a-m-p-a-n itu!" kata Seohyun sedikit mengejek.

"Memang dia tampan kok, tetapi aku hanya tetap mencintai Siwon, _namjachingu_-ku!" kata Yoona yang tetap memilih _namjachingu_-nya.

"Huh, sudah tidak usah membahasnya lagi, telingaku sakit!" kata Seohyun kesal, tiba-tiba Siwon menghampiri Seohyun dan Yoona yang sedang duduk di kursi mereka berdua.

"Ada apa _chagi_?" tanya Siwon kepada Yoona.

"Ini nih, Seohyun sedang kesal sama Ky…" omongan Yoona terpotong saat Seohyun menutup mulutnya dan menginjak kakinya.

"Dia itu _chingu_-nya Seohyun, tutup mulutmu Im Yoon Ah!" bisik Seohyun kesal.

"Ky apa?" tanya Siwon bingung.

"Eh? Maksudku eum _anu_, dia lagi kesal sama Keroro!" kata Yoona berbohong kepada _namjachingu_-nya itu.

"Kesal? Bukankah Seohyun sangat suka Keroro?" Siwon semakin bingung kepada kedua _yeoja _ yang didepannya itu.

"Ya, karena Keroro berhasil menghancuri manusia!" tambah Seohyun.

"Oh begitu, Yoona nanti malam orang tuaku mengajak makan malam di rumahku, nanti datang ya, ajak juga keluargamu ya!" kata Siwon yang langsung meninggalkan Yoona.

"Astaga, aku lupa!" kata Yoona yang membuat Seohyun tersentak kaget.

"Jangan mengejutkanku, _waeyo_?" tanya Seohyun.

"Ini kaset game yang aku pinjam dari Kyuhyun, antar aku kesana yuk!" kata Yoona yang langsung menarik tangan Seohyun, Seohyun langsung melepas genggaman tangan Yoona itu.

"_Wae?_" tanya Yoona bingung.

"Kamu sendiri saja, aku malas!" kata Seohyun yang langsung meninggalkan Yoona, Yoona menunduk dan langsung menitikkan air matanya.

"Loh? Kok kamu malah nangis?" tanya Seohyun bingung.

"Tega sekali, aku harus sendirian ke kelas 12-C, padahal kau sahabatku!" kata Yoona yang masih menangis.

_Cengeng sekali_ batin Seohyun.

"Yaudah, aku antar!" Yoona langsung tersenyum bahagia melihat sahabatnya rela untuk bertemu orang yang sangat dibencinya, dengan sangat dan sangat terpaksa Seohyun ikut dengan Yoona untuk bertemu _namja evil_ tersebut. Saat mereka naik tangga, _BRUK!_

Ada seorang _namja _yang menabrak Seohyun, Seohyun terjatuh, kepalanya terjedut anak tangga itu, terguling kebawah, dan Seohyun pingsan.

"SEOHYUN!" teriak Yoona, ternyata _namja _yang menabraknya itu adalah Kyuhyun.

"Kau tega sekali, Cho Kyuhyun!" bentak Yoona dengan sangat marah.

TBC


	2. Pencarian

"Mianhae, oh Mianhae!" kata Kyuhyun yang langsung menghampiri Seohyun yang terbaring di lantai dengan keadaan tak sadar.

"Maaf, maaf, kau telah membuat sahabatku ini sakit!" bentak Yoona sambil menitikkan air matanya.

"Mianhae, ayo bawa dia kerumah sakit!" Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Seohyun ke dalam mobilnya, sebelum berangkat ia meminta izin kepada kepala sekolah, untung saja di bolehkan. Kyuhyun dan Yoona mengantarkan Seohyun ke rumah sakit terdekat, saat turun beberapa perawat menyiapkan bangsal untuknya, untuk dibawa ke ruang Unit Gawat Darurat.

"Bagaimana ini keadaan Seohyun, lain kali kalau jalan kamu hati-hati!" kata Yoona yang masih terus menangis.

"Aku tidak sengaja, mianhae, kau jangan terus menangis, perasaan tidak enak ini terus ada di hatiku!" kata Kyuhyun menunduk.

"Bagaimana tidak menangis? Bayangkan saja kalau sahabatmu seperti ini, kau juga akan sepertiku!" bentak Yoona, Yoona mengeluarkan sesuatu dari isi tasnya.

"Ini kaset yang waktu itu ku pinjam" kata Yoona sambil memberikan kaset game milik Kyuhyun.

"Itu untukmu saja" ucap Kyuhyun yang masih amat merasa bersalah.

"Jangan berpura-pura baik denganku, ini!" kata Yoona yang memaksa Kyuhyun agar menerimanya, terpaksa Kyuhyun mengambil kembali kaset gamenya itu. Dokter keluar dari ruangan tepat Seohyun di periksa.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan _chingu_ saya?" tanya Yoona penasaran.

"Keadaannya tidak terlalu buruk, tetapi sepertinya ia mengalami retak tulang dahi!" kata dokter itu dengan nada yang sedikit mengerikan.

"Retak tulang dahi? Apa efeknya, Dok?" tanya Yoona semakin ketakutan.

"Tidak ada efek samping apa-apa, ia hanya sering pusing, jangan sampai kalian membuatnya banyak pikiran, maka pusing yang di alaminya makin menjadi!" kata dokter itu mengingatkan.

"Bolehkah kami menjenguknya?" tanya Kyuhyun, dokter itu mengangguk, Yoona dan Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan yang ditempati Seohyun.

"Seo? Kau tak apa?" tanya Yoona menanyakan Seohyun yang baru siuman.

"_Gwaenchana chingu_" jawab Seohyun lemas.

Yoona melangkah ke kiri, Seohyun tersentak kaget melihat keberadaan sang Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang menjenguknya.

"Kenapa kau membawa dia?" bisik Seohyun kepada Yoona.

"Dia kan yang mencelakaimu tadi!" kata Yoona mengingatkan Seohyun, Seohyun berpikir.

"Eh? Jangan berpikir, itu bisa membuatmu pusing!" kata Kyuhyun mengingatkan Seohyun.

"Oh jadi kamu ya, dasar kamu, kenapa para _yeoja_ mengagumi _namja_ kejam seperti mu, hah? _Namja_ yang tidak punya hati nurani! Aku mengaku, aku sangat membencimu!" bentak Seohyun, Kyuhyun menunduk.

"_Mianhae_, kenapa kau membenciku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan raut muka memelas.

"Pikir saja sendiri, lebih baik kamu pergi dari sini!" usir Seohyun.

"Seo?" Yoona bingung dengan sikap Seohyun mengusir _namja_ _kyeopta_ itu.

"KELUAR!" Seohyun membentak Kyuhyun sambil menitikkan air matanya, terpaksa Kyuhyun keluar.

"Seo, kok kamu gitu sih?" tanya Yoona bingung.

"Kenapa kamu hanya membelanya? Ia yang telah mencelakakanku Yoon, kenapa kau malah ingin keberadaanya? Aku sangat membecinya, kebencian ini semakin menjadi karena ia telah membuatku seperti ini!" kata Seohyun sambil terisak, sudah 1 jam Yoona menemani Seohyun.

"Seo, tadi aku sudah _sms_ Eomma kamu, _mian_ aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini, karena aku hanya diberi waktu izin 1 jam!" kata Yoona, Seohyun hanya mengangguk lemas, akhirnya Yoona meninggalkan Seohyun.

Sampai di sekolah,

_Pasti Kyuhyun sudah melupakan kejadian tadi, ia pasti sedang bermain basket dan tidak peduli kabar Seohyun, apakah Seohyun benar? Kalau Kyuhyun adalah namja yang sombong? Huh sudahlah!_ Kata Yoona dalam hati.

Ia berjalan menuju kelas, ada sesuatu yang aneh, Kyuhyun sedang termenung di tangga sekolah, ini baru pertama kali Kyuhyun terlihat 'galau' seperti ini, awalnya Yoona ingin tertawa melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini, tetapi kelucuan itu hilang saat rasa penasaran Yoona datang.

"_Waeyo_ Kyu?" tanya Yoona bingung.

"_Ani_, aku hanya bingung kenapa Seohyun seperti itu denganku, aku tidak pernah menyakiti hati seorang _yeoja_, apalagi Seohyun, _yeoja_ yang baru ini ku kenal!" kata Kyuhyun dengan raut muka yang bercampur aduk.

"Mungkin pendapat seseorang beda-beda, _Oppa_. Di mata Seohyun itu kau adalah orang yang sombong, tidak punya hati nurani, dan sering menyakiti hati seorang _yeoja_ walaupun itu bukan sifat aslimu!" kata Yoona menenangkan pikiran Kyuhyun.

"_Jinjja_? Aku baru pertama kali merasakan hal seperti ini!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap Yoona.

"Mungkin ini sebuah pelajaran untukmu!" kata Yoona menasihati Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba Donghae datang sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aha, Cho Kyuhyun, kau tidak biasa memasang muka 'galau' seperti ini, ahahaha kau cengeng sekali ternyata, sambil galau kau juga menjadi selingkuhan Yoona, nanti aku adukan Siwon loh!" kata Donghae sambil tertawa.

"Tutup mulutmu, _bodoh_!" kata Kyuhyun seperti ingin memukul Donghae, tetapi Yoona menahannya.

"Sabar, eh dia ini sedang sedih, harusnya kau peduli dong sebagai _chingu_-nya, bukan malah menertawakannya! Aku juga tidak selingkuh, aku hanya menghiburnya!" kata Yoona marah.

"Eh _mian_, memang ada apa?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Ini urusan orang dewasa!" bantah Kyuhyun.

"Kau kira aku masih sekolah dasar?" tanya Donghae memasang muka _flat_.

"Pakaianmu tidak, tubuhmu juga tidak, wajahmu tidak, tapi kelakuanmu!" canda Kyuhyun sambi mengomentari sikap Donghae.

"Omoo, aku kejam sekali, _chingu_!" kata Donghae memasang muka murung.

"Hahaha, hentikan muka itu Donghae, kau tampak sangat _aegyo_!" kata Kyuhyun yang mulai terhibur dengan Donghae.

"_Jinjja_? Waaahh!" kata Donghae bangga karena di bilang '_aegyo_' sama Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, Hae, aku kembali ke kelas dulu _ne_!" kata Yoona meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Gomawo!" kata Kyuhyun berterima kasih dengan Yoona.

"Memang ada apa, Kyu?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Hmm, jadi gini..." saat Kyuhyun ingin mulai cerita, tiba-tiba Tiffany datang dan langsung duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"_Annyeong_ Kyu!" sapa Tiffany.

"Dasar penganggu, lanjutkan ceritamu tadi Kyu!" pinta Donghae.

"Aku tidak sengaja mencelakai Seohyun, saat aku menjenguknya ke rumah sakit, ia mengeluarkan semua perasaannya padaku, katanya ia sangat benci denganku!" jelas Kyuhyun, Donghae hanya mengangguk-angguk, tetapi Tiffany hanya tersenyum miris.

"Kenapa dengan senyummu, Fany?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Eh _ani_, aku hanya melihat pemandangan awan itu yang sangat indah!" kata Tiffany mencari alasan.

"Aku berniat untuk mencari tahu tentang Seohyun, agar ia tidak membenciku lagi" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada yang sangat polos.

"Benar, dan kamu harus ubah sikapmu!" kata Donghae.

_Mwo? Kyuhyun ingin mencari tahu tentang Seohyun? Ini tidak bisa di biarkan, nanti lama kelamaan ia bisa mencintai Seohyun!_ Kata Tiffany dalam hati.

"Ehh... buat apa kamu cari tahu tentang Seohyun? Ah tidak perlu, biasa lah _haters_ diamkan saja!" kata Tiffany mencegah Kyuhyun agar tidak mencari tahu tentang Seohyun.

"Aku tidak suka ada seseorang yang membenciku, aku ingin semua orang bisa _enjoy_ saja denganku" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Setiap orang juga seperti itu Kyu, tidak ada orang yang mau di benci, aku juga punya _haters_ tetapi aku biarkan saja kok, sudah tidak perlu, itu hanya membuang waktu saja!" kata Tiffany yang terus menghasut Kyuhyun agar tidak mencari tahu tentang Seohyun.

"Ah _mollayo_, aku harus pergi!" kata Kyuhyun yang meninggalkan Tiffany dan Donghae disitu.

Tiffany langsung mengejar Kyuhyun dan mendorongnya ke tembok, ia memasang wajah penuh gairah dan mengelus leher Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu mencari tahu itu, _chagi_!" kata Tiffany yang memajukan bibirnya mendekatkan bibir Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang tadinya ingin membalas ciuman itu, tetapi ia malah memundurkan kepalanya.

"Sejak kapan kita berpacaran? Aku tetap pada keputusanku tadi, tidak bisa di ganggu gugat!" kata Kyuhyun yang mendorong Tiffany dan langsung meninggalkannya.

_Sial! Aku tidak akan biarkan Kyuhyun mencari tahu tentang Seohyun, lihat saja nanti, kau tidak akan berhasil, aku akan membuat Seohyun makin membencimu, Cho Kyuhyun!_ Batin Tiffany sambil tersenyum sangat amat miris.

To Be Continued...


	3. Penyesalan

Kembali lagi dengan saya dan fanfic yang tidak jelas dan _mainstream_ :3

Nanti, saya usahakan di chap selanjutnya engga _mainstream_ deh, oh iya dari kemarin belum ada cast-nya ya? Saya kasih deh, happy reading semoga tidak membosankan ^^

Cast : - Cho Kyuhyun

Seo Joo Hyun

Stephanie Hwang

Etc

Mereka bukan punya saya, saya hanya meminjamnya /?

Tapi fanfic ini punya saya dan otak saya/? Jadi jangan di curi ^^

"Kau kenapa, Fany?" tanya Donghae bingung melihat Tiffany yang sedang tersenyum miris.

"_Gwaenchana_" jawab Tiffany sedikit kaget saat di tanya oleh Donghae.

"Lalu? Kenapa senyumanmu sangat licik?" tanya Donghae bingung, Tiffany yang bingung harus menjawab apa, langsung meninggalkan Donghae begitu saja.

3 hari kemudian…

"SEO!" Yoona gembira saat melihat Seohyun masuk ke sekolah lagi, mereka langsung berpelukan.

"Kau sudah sembuh, Seo?" tanya Yoona.

"Belum sembuh sepenuhnya, tetapi aku sudah agak mendingan" jawab Seohyun sambil melirik kiri kanan.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Yoona bingung melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak ada _namja evil_ itu kan?" tanya Seohyun sedikit berbisik.

"Pasti nanti ada lah, ia tidak mungkin tidak masuk!" kata Yoona sambil menaikkan dahinya.

Segerombolan _yeoja_ terkagum-kagum saat melihat seorang _namja_ yang sangat _kyeopta_ datang, beberapa _yeoja_ juga berbisik seperti membicarakan ketampanan Kyuhyun itu, dan beberapa _yeoja_ menyapa Kyuhyun dengan gaya yang genit.

"Panjang umur!" kata Yoona, Seohyun melirik Kyuhyun dengan sangat sinis.

"Dasar penganggu hidupku, kenapa ia tidak pindah sekolah? Pindah Negara? Pindah Kota? Kalau perlu pindah alam!" kata Seohyun marah-marah sendiri, Kyuhyun menghampiri Seohyun yang sedang menatapnya sinis.

"Apa kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

"Aku masuk sekolah dan sekarang berdiri di hadapanmu, menurutmu aku sudah sembuh atau belum, _pabo_?" bentak Seohyun.

"Santai saja, karena _namja _sombong dan licik sepertiku ini tidak akan menyakitimu, _pabo_" dengan gaya yang sangat sombong Kyuhyun meninggalkan Seohyun, semua _yeoja _bingung termasuk Yoona, Seohyun yang sangat bingung itu membatu saat Kyuhyun meninggalkannya.

"Darimana ia tahu sebab aku membencinya?" tanya Seohyun bingung.

"Aku memberi tahu" jawab Yoona sambil tersenyum lebar.

"_Pabo!_" kata Seohyun yang mendesah kesal dan langsung meninggalkan Yoona.

Jam Istirahat,

"_Annyeong!_" sapa Siwon kepada Yoona yang sedang memperhatikan Kyuhyun bermain basket dengan lincah.

"Eh? _Nado Annyeong_!" jawab Yoona kaget.

"Apa yang kau perhatikan, _chagi_?" tanya Siwon sambil menatap mata Yoona.

"Kyuhyun, eh maksudku aku memperhatikan bola itu!" jawab Yoona keceplosan.

"Wah ada yang menandingiku, silahkan memandanginya, _mian_ aku ganggu!" kata Siwon yang langsung meninggalkan Yoona, Yoona meraih tangan Siwon.

"Jangan pergi, _chagi_" kata Yoona menundukkan kepala.

"Perhatikan saja _namja kyeopta_ itu, ia lebih tampan dariku kan!" kata Siwon kesal.

"_Ani, _maafkan aku!" kata Yoona meminta maaf.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, mau aku panggilkan Kyuhyun agar lebih dekat? Kyu…" dengan cepat Yoona melumat bibir Siwon.

"Mmmphhh…" desah Siwon, Yoona langsung melepaskannya saat melihat Seohyun sedang tertawa di hadapannya, Siwon langsung meninggalkan mereka dengan muka yang sangat merah.

"Seo? Darimana kau muncul?" tanya Yoona bingung.

"Ahahahaha, baru pertama kali aku melihatmu mengecup bibirnya, di tempat umum lagi!" kata Seohyun yang masih tertawa.

"Diaaamm kau, ini _first kiss_-ku, hehe!" kata Yoona dengan rasa yang sangat senang, ini baru pertama kali ia _kissing_ dengan _namjachingu_-nya itu.

"Waduh, sekarang ada yang sudah dewasa nih…" ledek Seohyun, Yoona mengejar Seohyun yang terus-terusan mengejeknya.

Dan tiba-tiba, Seohyun tersandung oleh tali sepatunya, saat itu juga ia terjatuh. Eh, tetapi ia diselamatkan oleh sang Cho Kyuhyun! /seperti sinetron/

"Aigooo!" kata Yoona tersentak kaget saat melihat saat-saat seperti itu, Kyuhyun menatap mata Seohyun dengan saat dalam dan begitupun sebaliknya, para _yeoja_ di Seoul Generation High School memasang raut muka cemburu.

"WOI INI SEKOLAH!" bentak Tiffany saat melihat mereka berdua melakukan gaya yang sangat romantis itu.

"Eh!" Seohyun langsung bangun melepas gendongan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun bingung saat melihat orang yang ia selamatkan itu melepasnya.

"Eh Seohyun, apa kamu sengaja melihat para _yeoja_ cemburu dengan keromantisan kalian tadi? Dasar kamu, _yeoja_ yang sangat genit, centil, sok manis, mendingan kamu pergi dari sini, kamu sudah merusak pemandangan para _yeoja_ lain, bodoh!" bentak Tiffany yang mendorong Seohyun untuk pergi.

"Aku tidak sengaja, kebetulan ia menolongku, lagian aku juga tidak mau di tolong dengannya, masih banyak _namja_ lain yang bisa menolongku, bukan dia!" kata Seohyun menyalahkan Kyuhyun.

"Oh begitu rasa terima kasihmu, terima kasih juga telah membuatku sakit hati!" kata Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan langsung meninggalkan keributan itu.

"Itu gara-gara kamu semuanya!" kata Tiffany, seluruh _yeoja_ melemparkannya dengan kertas kecuali Yoona, dan akhirnya mereka di tenangkan oleh kepala sekolah.

_Apa yang salah denganku? Aku sudah tulus untuk menolongnya, itu juga secara kebetulan, tetapi kenapa ia malah menyalahkan aku di hadapan orang banyak, aku bingung untuk merubah sikapku, aku tidak pernah memamerkan harta dan kelebihanku, tetapi mengapa ia bisa menilaiku seperti itu?_ Batin Kyuhyun sambil menitikkan air matanya, ini juga pertama kalinya ia merasakan 'galau'.

_Apa yang ku bicarakan tadi? Seharusnya aku mengucapkan terima kasih ke namja evil itu eh maksudku ke Kyuhyun, tetapi kenapa aku malah menyalahkannya? Aku memang benci dengannya, tetapi tanpa dia penyakitku juga kambuh! Mianhae Cho Kyuhyun, walaupun aku sangat benci denganmu, semoga batinku ini sampai di batinmu juga_ kata Seohyun yang menyesal dengan sikapnya tadi.

"Seohyun, kenapa tadi kamu malah membentak dan menyalahkannya? _Mian_, aku bukan membelanya, tetapi aku baru pertama kali melihatnya menangis, dan ini kejadian yang sangat jarang. Biasanya orang yang jarang menangis, di saat ia menangis itu artinya ia sangat amat sedih!" kata Yoona memegang tangan Seohyun erat, air mata Seohyun jatuh dan langsung membasahi pipinya.

"Seo? _Mianhae_, kalau tadi omonganku salah, jangan menangis _ne_?" kata Yoona mengelap pipi Seohyun yang dipenuhi oleh air mata kesedihannya.

"Tidak, omonganmu tadi benar, aku harus minta maaf dengannya, temani aku untuk minta maaf" ajak Seohyun yang langsung bangun untuk menuju kelas Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba…

"Aaahh kepalaku sakit sekali, aissshh!" Seohyun memegang kepalanya yang sangat sakit.

"_Mwo?_ Rasanya sangat sakit, Seo?" tanya Yoona panik.

"Sakit sekaliii astaga!" kata Seohyun yang langsung duduk kembali, dan ia jatuh pingsan.

Yoona membuka teleponnya dan langsung menelpon ambulan, Seohyun di bawa ke rumah sakit dan Yoona juga mengikutinya, kebetulan sekarang jam pulang sekolah.

_Mungkin ini karena Seohyun terlalu banyak berpikir, waktu itu dokter bilang Seohyun tidak boleh banyak berpikir, nanti ia bisa merasakan pusing yang semakin menjadi_ kata Yoona dalam hati. Sampai di rumah sakit,

"Y..Yoona?" panggil Seohyun yang mulai siuman, Yoona memasukki ruangan UGD.

"Ada apa, Seo?" tanya Yoona.

"Aku dimana?" tanya Seohyun bingung.

"Kau berada di rumah sakit sekarang, kamu jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, itu bisa membuatmu pusing" kata Yoona mengingatkan, Seohyun hanya mengangguk lemas.

"Apa kamu teman Seohyun?" tanya seorang perawat.

"_Ne_, ada apa?" tanya Yoona balik.

"Ikut saya" perintah perawat itu, lalu perawat itu menyuruh Yoona untuk memasukki sebuah ruangan.

"Seohyun harus di rawat inap yang sepertinya akan lama, pusing itu bukan di sebabkan oleh retaknya tulang dahi, tetapi ia mengalami gangguan pada syaraf otaknya" jelas perawat itu.

"_Mwo? Jinjja?_" tanya Yoona yang masih tidak percaya.

"_Ne_, biaya administrasinya adalah 10 juta, nanti akan kami tunggu di ruang administrasi, pembayaran paling lambat 4 hari lagi, lewat dari itu, mohon maaf pasien kami pulangkan!" kata perawat itu yang langsung meninggalkan Yoona, seketika air mata Yoona membasahi pipinya, saat ia keluar ruangan, ia bertemu dengan _Eomma_ Seohyun.

"Yoona? Dimana anak saya? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" tanya _Eomma_ Seohyun, air mata Yoona semakin deras membasahi pipinya.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Ceritakan pada saya" kata _Eomma _Seohyun bingung.

"S…Seohyun….." Yoona terbata-bata, karena ia tidak tega melihat _Eomma_ Seohyun menderita saat tahu anaknya mengalami gangguan syaraf di otaknya dan biayanya sangat mahal.

"_Waeyo?_" tanya Ibu Seohyun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Yoona.

"Mengalami gangguan syaraf pada otaknya, dan biaya pemeriksaan serta inap adalah 10 juta" jawab Yoona sambil tersedu.

"_Mwo?_ Dapat darimana aku uang sebanyak itu? _Appa_ Seohyun sudah meninggal sejak ia berumur 3 tahun, dan aku hanya bekerja menjadi seorang penjahit sederhana, hutangku sangat banyak. Dimana sekarang anakku, Yoona? Aku ingin bertemu dengan anak semata wayangku itu" kata _Eomma _Seohyun sambil menangis.

"Ada di dalam, tetapi kata dokter kita belum di bolehkan masuk" jawab Yoona, _Eomma_ Seohyun hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Saya ingin makan siang dulu, nanti saya akan kembali, sekalian saya membawakan buah untuk Seohyun" kata Yoona.

"Baiklah" kata _Eomma_ Seohyun yang menunggu kabar Seohyun.

To Be Continued…

_**Bagaimana nasib Seohyun? Apakah ia akan selamat? Dan apakah Eomma Seohyun bisa membayar uang sebanyak itu? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ^^**_


End file.
